Locked Out Of Heaven
by Pocketwoman7
Summary: When Levy dies her Angel of death takes her to the gates of Heaven to find out the it's at maximum capacity. Makarov has a solution. Join a group of elites called the Immortals and save the world everyday. Only Gajeel Redfox is available to help show Levy the ropes and Makarov is skeptical due to his antisocial behavior, but Levy is captivated by the mysterious man. What willhappen


I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Elliot and Michelle McGarden painfully looked on as their only daughter Levy continued to barely hang on after an unfortunate accident with a drunk driver. Michelle held onto her daughter's hand as she drowned out the incessant droning of the doctor as Elliot stroked Levy's hair whispering, 'Everything is going to be alright.' This couldn't possibly be happening to them. They're little girl wasn't allowed to leave this world before them. That's not how it's supposed to happen.

They sat by Levy's bedside for weeks with no sign of improvement. In fact, every day was getting worse. The doctors worked relentlessly to improve Levy's condition, but there was only so much one could do for punctured lungs, internal bleeding and brain damage. There was that moment of hope where they thought she was getting better. Her vital signs were finally on the up and up, but even that didn't last for very long.

"GET THE CRASH CART!" One of the doctors hollered to a nurse

Pain and shock crossed Elliot and Michelle's eyes as doctors and nurses flooded around their daughter. They watched on in horror as Levy struggled to cling to life. Compressions, medicine and even defibrillation didn't even seem to work. To say that the McGarden's were crushed was an understatement. It had been 20 minutes when the doctor uttered the 6 most heartbreaking words a parent could ever hear.

"Time of death 11:21 am." The doctor sorrowfully proclaimed as he set the defibrillator paddles aside

"NO!" Michelle cried out in agony

Heartbreak and shock rocked Elliot and Michelle like a tidal wave. They're baby girl was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it. They were in complete hysterics as the doctors tried to console them for their loss. 18 years of wonder, life and joy now lay lifeless on a hospital bed and two parents were now left with a gaping hole in their respective heart's.

…..

Levy felt like she was floating. What was going on? Last thing she remembered she was on her way to the homecoming football game against her school's rival team. The next thing she remembered was a pair of bright lights and then nothing. That was when Levy's world became cold, dark and lonely. She didn't know how long she had been in this state, but she was glad it was over with. Levy was ready to get back to her normal life.

"Hello." A small voice called out to her

Levy turned around to find a girl who was seemingly much younger than herself. Her blonde hair billowed out as it almost touched the ground due to her short stature. The girl's green eyes almost seemed to glow against the black dress she wore. Her skin was pale and no blemishes were in sight.

"H-hello." Levy timidly answered

"There's no need to be shy Levy. I'm here to help you." The young girl smiled

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Levy asked as she began to gain more confidence

"My name is Mavis Vermilion and I'm an Angel of Death. I've come to lead you to the promised land." Mavis replied, a rueful look now on her face

Levy looked at the young girl, clearly shocked by this news. Dead? She was dead? What had happened?

"The answer to your question is you got hit a by a drunk driver. You were a fighter though. Despite your injuries, you managed to hold on for 22 days. Your parents were by your side every moment of the day that they could be at the hospital. You're lucky to have such a wonderful and loving family in life and death." Mavis explained as she gave Levy a hug before backing away so she could process her response

"There's no way I am dead." Levy replied as she choked on her tears

"Denial is the first step on the road to acceptance. I'm sorry, but it's true Levy. Turn back around and see it for yourself." Mavis added as she spun Levy around

Levy's eyes widened at the scene before her. Her parents were huddled over her lifeless body, tears flowing freely from their eyes as they mourned their loss. She fell to her knees as she began to weep. The tears weren't because she was mourning her death, but for the pain she must be causing her parents right now. All of this is her fault. They never even wanted her to go to the damn game. She should've just stayed home and studied like they wanted her to, but she had to be selfish and do something for herself.

"It's not your fault Levy. None of this is. You were meant to die today." Mavis spoke

"If I hadn't been a selfish brat none of this would've happened." Levy openly cried out

Mavis embraced Levy in the biggest hug she could muster. She could feel Levy's pain flowing through her. She really hated her job sometimes.

"I'm sorry Levy, but we really need to go. The longer your soul stays in Limbo the harder it is to move on. Come on. Your soul needs to be judged." Mavis whispered in her ear

Levy hesitantly rose to her feet and took Mavis' hand in her own. In an instant, they were transported to another realm. White puffy clouds were all Levy could see as she stood in a line in front of pearly gates.

"Wait a minute is this…" Levy marveled

"The entrance to Heaven? Why yes, it is. After I take you up to the gates and get your soul judged, you will either cross the threshold of Heaven or be sent straight to Hell." Mavis replied as the line began to move

After about 30 minutes of stopping and going, Levy and her Angel of Death made it to the front gate. Levy stared at the man sitting behind the desk. He was a short older man with graying hair and a smile plastered across his face. She could tell this man was a kind and gentle soul.

"Hiya! My name is Makarov and you must be Levy McGarden." The old man greeted

"Yes, sir I am." Levy replied as she stood at Mavis' side

"Even though we are meeting due to unfortunate circumstances, it's nice to meet you. Now let's get down to business." Makarov suggested as he flipped open a giant book

Levy watched as the man continued to flip through the book. She was nervous to say the least. She still couldn't accept the fact that she was dead. That feeling would keep eating at her for a while for sure.

"Don't fret my child. I'm sure everything will work out. Ahhh here we go Levy McGarden," Makarov sighed as he cleared his throat "It seems that your soul is pure and your love for life and the actions you took while you were alive has granted you access to Heaven and all its glory."

Levy smiled at this. She had a good heart. Her mind, soul and body were pure until the day she died and now even though she was stricken with sadness, she was getting to go to Heaven and have a good afterlife. She couldn't wait to check it out. She hoped there was a good library in Heaven.

Levy followed Mavis up to the gate before the slightly smaller girl wrapped her arms around Levy's waist. She looked to her and gave her a small smile. Even though she had just met Mavis, especially due to unfortunate circumstances, Levy was grateful for her. It was comforting to see that the Angel of Death cared so much.

"It's been a pleasure to guide you to Heaven, Levy. Maybe we'll get to see each other again someday. I know as an Angel of Death we're supposed to be neutral, but I know we would've made great friends in the human world." Mavis breathed out as they approached the gate

"Something tells me we would've too." Levy smiled

As the two approached the gate, they spotted a couple of guards. Mavis and Levy put on their best smiles as they got closer. After all, one can't be too disappointed to go to Heaven.

"Hello boys, would you mind letting Miss Levy through the gates for me please?" Mavis asked with a toothy grin

"No can do Master Mavis. We just let the last person in. Effective immediately Heaven is closed to those who haven't already been through the gates. Heaven is at maximum capacity." The head guard replied

Mavis and Levy stood there slack jawed. This couldn't be happening to Levy. On top of dying today, now Levy was being denied access to Heaven. This day couldn't possibly get worse. Tears started to form in Levy's eyes at this news.

"I can't take this!" Levy shouted

Levy didn't care if she was having an outburst in front of the guards at this point. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces.

"Calm down Levy. I'm sure we will figure this out." Mavis said as she laid a reassuring hand on Levy's shoulder

"How can I calm down when I have nowhere to go? I'm dead and that isn't going to change. What else is going to go wrong?" Levy sighed as she face palmed herself

Tears were streaming down Levy's face at this point. Nothing could help her now. Normally, she was a logical person and thought things out, but recent events had made her feel like a different person. Levy felt like the world was going to end now that she was probably going to spend the rest of eternity in Limbo.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your predicament Miss Levy," Makarov interjected as he rose from his desk. He was shorter than Levy had expected.

"What am I going to do Makarov?" Levy asked with tears in her eyes

"Well, you've got two options. You can either burn in Hell for all eternity or you can join an elite group of fighters called the Immortals and help them save the world daily." Makarov explained

Levy looked at the short old man with questioning eyes. Immortals? Saving the world every day? What was this old man talking about? Levy had so many questions for Makrov.

"All your questions will be answered in due time Miss Levy." Mavis smiled

"I'm small and weak. Why would they want my help in the first place?" Levy said with hurt in her voice

"Your soul is one of the purest I have ever seen or judged Miss McGarden. I think you would fit in perfectly with the group I have in mind. Besides it's either that or Hell." Makarov remarked

What should she do? Be responsible for the outcome of the world or spend the rest of time burning in Hell. It was a tough decision indeed. She was nervous because she didn't want to make the wrong move and accidentally destroy the world. On the other hand, she would rather not feel like she was dying of thirst forever. After several agonizing moments, Levy had come to her decision.

"Ok, I've made up my mind." Levy sighed

"And?" Makarov hinted with raised eyebrows

"I've decided that I will join. I will join the Immortals and help save the world from the unknown." Levy smiled to Makarov

One shouldn't have to make such tough decisions in the afterlife, but Levy didn't want to spend all of eternity in the fiery inferno of death and despair. Maybe life after death wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. Little did Levy know what she was actually getting herself into.

* * *

OK so don't laugh because this is something completely new and different for me. It may seem a little wonky and weir here in the beginning, but I promise you that it will get better. And I'm sorry for the bad summary, but there isn't much you can do in 384 characters at least in my very non descriptive mind. I want to get real for a moment. I know I haven't posted for my other multi chapters in a very long time and tbh I've kind of lost the inspiration for them, but that doesn't mean that I am giving up on them. Also, please be patient on this story. I'm working 40+ hours a week on third shift and I've been having some health issues lately. I really do appreciate all of you and love you all. Also, I'm not a medical or theological expert in the least. Anyways here ya go. Love you guys and can't wait to get to working on the next chapter.


End file.
